Question Why?
by Sors
Summary: Zidane lost his hope in the depths of the Iifa Tree, however that is not all he might loose if he deters from the path set down by fate. Can a man alone still save a world to fallen to save it's self, or will he find him self in need of another?
1. Light

Question Why? 

_ Don't pull me in to close_

_I'm bound to loose my way..._

Zidane didn't realize how long he had lain there till he heard the creaking of the vines about his humble body. His large eyes fell to the body of the dying villain. His own brother, if not by blood then by creation. How simple he had seen things before this, and how simple they might come again. But now there lay a road ahead, each road holding striking possibilities which he did not dare imagine. 

"Gaia's time is limited..." He murmured to him self. "Even though Terra was destroyed the Souls are still being taken away." He pondered his statement wishing perhaps the only person who knew the answer was still speaking to him. 

"Damnit! Garland?!?!" He cried out in his furry, far to lost in this plot created long before him. Tears were given birth from his eyes, frailty was another thing which a hero might posses. "I don't know where to go..." He spoke in the near darkness of the vine's cell. 

In the moments when the tree had closed in around them Kuja had made a final effort to save Zidane's life. The last of his magic to grace this world had shone through and for now managed still to keep the twirling vines at bay. However what might happen to this safe haven when the villain passed along was a mystery all together. 

Only the magic kept light in the darkness, it's faint golden hue made the eerie vines outside seem to be nothing more than a patchwork of a blanket. Zidane's own hair shone violently in the radiance, and seemed to sparkle angelically. Had the sleeping man been awake to see he might have lost his way in the gorgeous glow. 

The Ultima Weapon was lost now to Zidane, his only means of escape would be the use of magic. Which was something he had no art in.

He wound a shaky hand into his hair, fear was only the first step towards the death that awaited him, twisting beyond the fading magic. It wouldn't be long before Kuja's breaths would stop and the gold hue so glorious would die with him. 

"What will happen to us?" Zidane questioned the magic. It's own fate was much the same as his. "I..." 

Zidane shook his head and lay back down upon Kuja's soft chest. There was nothing left to do, no one left to speak too. And every time he felt Kuja's heart skip a beat he wore closer to the line of insanity. 

"Zidane?" The luminous eyes of the silver haired warlock flashed open. 

"Kuja!" Zidane jumped from his spot upon Kuja's chest. 

"What happened...?" He asked in a quieted tone. 

Yet all that the hero could answer him with was his own surprised and blank stare. 

"You have to go..." Kuja said to him. 

"No, not with out you!" Zidane found him self hurriedly rushing to respond to what he knew was Kuja's decision. 

Kuja's head shook back and forth once or twice and strange blue lights came blurring about him. In a moment he vanished into the outside world. The tall and mighty Iifa Tree stood on the blood red sky like the Angle of Death himself. 

"Kuja..." But no response would come to Zidane's tattered mind. 

AN: Haven't done anything on any of my old FF9 fics, although they are good... Bwaahahaa! I shall write a new ficy! Anyway I think this will be one of those cool, lets see where we can Hide Kuja This Week fics... With a tad of OMG Kuja Is Alive, and some Kuja Did It I Know He Did!! 

Kuja: Meh, you'll never finish this one either.

Sors: Sure I will! XD So inspire me by feeding me with some yummy reviews! (cause I'm a review piggy and I know it.)


	2. Darkness

Question Why? 

_And if I get lost,_

_Then who will lead the way? _

Zidane fell to the ground, his knees hitting the sun caked earth hear. Moments later his fist would punch well into the brown grasses. His hair swayed over his face, hiding the tear which now poured freely from his eyes. He had seen if only for a few brief moments a route, a path on which he was with his brother. And they were coming home to Alexandria, and Dagger. And Dagger was with everyone, welcoming them home. Zidane was explaining how Kuja had helped him shut down the Iifa Tree and saving Gaia for doom. Then Vivi would waddle over and smile with his large golden eyes, "Zidane..."

This voice was real, this voice was here. Maybe if he could hold onto that vision he could see his life placed together in the way he wanted it. 

_How many times did I sit around in that hang out and wish for a brother, any brother, any one who was like me... Blank and Cinna... All of them were not enough to keep me happy. _

"No matter what you've done Kuja...." Zidane looked up and growled. His face constricted with anger, "I'll have my brother back." 

He stood back up slowly, dusting the dirt from his pants and shirt. He reached to his side where the only weapon left to him was the daggers that Dagger had committed her name upon. He took a slow breath in and out and started to walk towards the edge, when that same voice he had hear in his mind called to him. "Zidane!" 

Mikoto came beside him, she had been running after him for her breath was sort. She seemed slightly less resilient, more cheerful somehow. Just by looking at her he could tell that something was very different. 

"Zidane! What on earth are you doing? We've got to get you back to Alexandria! I can't believe it! No one can, Kuja, Necron... They are supposed to be invincible! You! Your the best!" And all of the sudden she was hugging him. 

His sister was hugging him, and it was the first time he had felt the embrace of someone who was so close to him. If not by blood then by creation. It didn't take long for Zidane to find himself hugging her back. 

"Leave Kuja... There is nothing we could do for him, as there is nothing to be done for anyone." She whispered into his ear, and he felt his whole heart give way. "His hair is silver for he is old, so Garland told me..."

She held him for as long as he need and then lead him back to the Invincible. He followed her quietly, wondering what he was doing. "What about the tree?" He asked at length. 

"I don't know... Perhaps there is nothing to be done for that either..."

"There has to be something!" He yelled at her now on his feet. His emotions had been bouncing back and forth all day, maybe he had finally lost it. 

"There are only two people who know anything about that Tree and they both died... On Terra." She added to indicate to him that neither were Kuja. "Once we get you patched up we will come back to the tree Zidane, none of us would like to loose life so soon after acquiring it." She turned back to the helm of the ship leaving him to think.

_Memoria..._ It was a place, and a thought, and a dream... It had shown them everything from start to finish. And what of the crystal, what had happened to it? Hadn't Kuja destroyed it with his Ultima spell? Had the defeat of Necron recreated it? 

Garland and who else knew about the tree? Why was Mikoto so uneager to help? She always gave up hope so quickly, why did she do that? 

_She's just the opposite of the Queen, isn't she? _

The thought struck him as unusual, but he let it go as his wondering mind, and turned back to the red light at the heart of the ship. It was eerily mesmerizing to watch, it wasn't until the ship touched ground that Zidane was released for the beautiful light. 

"Come on Zidane, lets get you some rest." Mikoto said softly leading him out of the Invincible and into the dark little village. A few mages stood quietly about looking at the group with interest, however no one spoke. For in some ways the mages understood that this was a time to be silent... 

AN: *munching on crackers* They are quite good you know! ^.^ So were the reviews!

Kuja: Your as much a pig as that elephant lady. 

Sors: .Who says your gonna be in this fic, I could change it into one of those: OMG Zidane Your Hot fics, or maybe one of the Zidane Is Messed Up And In Love With A Little Girl fics. 

Kuja: Zidane and Eiko are a very bad match, he's better off with the Queen. 

Sors: I wonder if anyone will catch onto that hm... ^.^;

Kuja: I doubt it but they get cookies if they do. 

Sors: Anyway Merry Christmas to all ya!! 


End file.
